Our surgical research program will provide young surgical residents a unique, intensive and interdisciplinary training experience in one of two tracks for scholarly investigations in surgical diseases of the alimentary tract, liver, and pancreas: 1) the basic science track, which provides the individual trainee a structured research experience in the fundamental aspects of biomedical research, including aspects of molecular biology, physiology, biochemistry, endocrinology, pharmacology, and immunology and cell biology, or 2) the epidemiology, outcomes, and health services track, which provides formal training in biostatistics and epidemiology as they pertain to surgical diseases of the digestive tract. Two trainees will be enrolled in the first track have the opportunity also to obtain a Maste in Medical Science, which will include writing a proposal and final dissertation on their research project. One trainee will earn a Master in Clinical Science and will gain proficiency in the skills necessary to become independent investigators in the field of comparative effective and health services research including basic and advanced biostatistics, large dataset analysis, use of administrative data (e.g., Medicare and SEER-Medicare databases), clinical epidemiology, health policy, and healthcare economics. Each trainee will dedicate 2-3 years of laboratory and education time free of clinical duties to pursue their investigations. The primary goal of our two-track program is to prepare surgical residents to become independent and successful academic surgeons, whether they choose the path of surgeon-scientist or public health researcher. The research interests of our faculty members all center on the theme of gastrointestinal diseases, including the liver and pancreas, with a predominance on the study of cancer and inflammation. Our trainees are provided a diverse research experience, encouraged to select secondary career mentors and engage in pre-existing interdepartmental collaborations.